


Nap Time

by Alecvm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "sleepy" conner, Android Upgrade, Gen, I fully back up the thought of hank adopting conner as his own son, One Shot, Other, Sumo is a good boy, crying hank, hank just really cares about his android son, kind of angst?, pure boy conner, scared hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: As an android Conner does not actually sleep but does have a form close to that. Conner never really used it but upon seeing Sumo sleeping on Hanks bed he just couldn't help himself but to "sleep" with the dog. Except when Hank comes home to see Conner not moving the poor man starts to freak out wondering if his android son was dead.





	Nap Time

Hank had sent Conner home early from work so the android could check up on Sumo. The man felt slightly bad for never being home to actually play with his dog but work currently was pilled up. He would have loved to just skip work but he would also rather not get in trouble and let Gavin have the love of being better than him. So Conner would just have to do. Hank gave a rundown of what the android had to do and Conner just nodded along obediently. Hank knew that Conner didn't need all of this information but he knew that Conner also felt happier to be told simple commands as to feel more human.

So now Conner was on his way to Hank's house. The route was practically ingrained in his mind as the many times he had to come and wake the Lieutenant up or check up if the man was still alive. Conner was absentmindedly fiddling with the keys as Hank would rather not let him break through the window again. Which Conner didn't really understand as it was much quicker to just do that. But he wasn't going to argue. Once at the house Conner took note to help Hank to clean up his house a bit as the lawn was overgrown and what was supposed to be a garden was overrun by weeds. Conner never realized how long it had been since the last time he checked up on the house ever since he was given his own apartment but he really expected the man to take care of everything by himself at least. At least he remembered to lock the door as Conner had to actually unlock it opening it up to a very excited Sumo waiting to pounce. Sumo barked once as a little hello before jumping on him licking his face happy that someone was finally home. Not saying that Hank was jealous but the man was obviously slightly jealous that his own dog had already won over Conner's heart if the android had one. Once Sumo finally calmed down Conner went down the list of what he was told to do. They went on a nice long walk, Conner got the dog a treat since Hank couldn't stop him, and finally, they got back home as Sumo was ready for a nap. So once he let the dog go they went straight to Hank's room curling up in his owner's bed. 

Since Sumo had fallen asleep Conner decided to clean up the house a bit as there was beer, most likely important papers, and trash scattered around the house. Practically the whole trash bag that Conner had was filled with the beer cans and bottles when he was finally finished. And Conner might have taken out some more beer just so Hank would stop drinking so much as it was not good at all for his health. Once the quick cleaning was finished he decided to go check up on Sumo once more before going back to Hank. Looking around he finally found the dog in Hank's room on the bed snoring away. Conner always wondered what it felt to actually sleep. There was an upgrade that was being worked on for androids to sleep and dream like normal humans but was still in its production. But Conner just couldn't help but lay next to the dog and close his eyes. It wasn't long until Conner decided that it would okay to just do this once and continued to go into shut down. In shut down, it was just mostly his body that would stop but his mind didn't exactly turn off just in case there was a reason that he would be needed for work and needed to be up. It was the closeted he could get to dreaming and he didn't exactly want Sumo to feel lonely again so the android hoped that the dog would at least appreciate his presence next to it. 

\---

Hank was half asleep when he finished the last pieces of the paperwork and was ready for either a nice beer or his bed. Deciding that Sumo must be pretty lonely as Conner must have left already he chose the bed. It was also that there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that drinking was bad for his health. So he drove back home feeling rather lonely as usually, Conner would be going home with him before dropping the android back to his apartment. He would never actually tell him but Hank really appreciated his presence and help. The boy had a soft spot in his heart. Not saying that he would kill someone if Conner got hurt but he would totally without hesitation shoot anyone who would hurt his new android son. 

As Hank pulled up into his driveway he noticed that the lights were still on in his house. Conner was usually very conscious about making sure to turn off all the lights but he thought maybe he left it on for Sumo. But once he got to the door and realized it was still unlocked Hank started to freak out a little bit. He did remember locking the door today when he had left and he didn't see any broken windows and Conner did have the keys so there was no good reason for an unlocked door. So he slammed the door open getting his gun out hoping that none of his theories were true as he always seemed to think of the worst first. Sumo was at least fine as the dog ran to him once he called its name. After hugging and checking over his dog he continued to check every room making sure nobody was hiding and hoping to find Conner. He just wanted to hear the good old phrase 'Hello Lieutenant' even though Hank told him to stop calling him that or even a scolding from him about what he eats and how unhealthy it is. So when he got to his bedroom to an unmoving body he froze. The lights were off so he couldn't exactly see who it was but he was praying for it to just be a bad guy or just his imagination. But once he turned them on he could feel his heart drop as he saw Conner laying on the bed his eyes closed and light that was usually a blue was a cold unglowing grey. He didn't remember dropping his gun or how he had gotten to the bed as he was gripping the android's body trying not to cry as he shook him. 

"Conner I swear to god if you are god damn dead on my bed I will murder you myself when you come back," Hank yelled angrily as Sumo whined in the background. 

Hank would have to say sorry to Sumo later as it seemed he was scaring the poor dog but currently all he could focus on was Conner. His son. He couldn't lose another kid. Back then Conner had almost died so many times but he never really cared. He was never worried about some android being shot to pieces as he knew very damn well that he would be brought right back the next day. But now it felt as if time had stopped and all he could see was a boy who Hank learned to love. 

"Goddamn it Conner. Just get up. Please, I don't want to lose another son." 

Hank finally couldn't help but let the tears flow letting them fall onto Conner's suit sliding down his face. He was drowning so much in his sadness that he didn't even notice Conner's LED light starting to blink blue once again and his eyes slowly opening to see Hank as a sobbing mess. Hank didn't notice any of this until he felt a hand on his head patting it. He looked up tears blurring his vision but could still clearly see Conner's eyes full of concern his lips turned into a tight frown as he did his best of comforting he could as he kept on patting the man's head. 

"I am very sorry. Sumo was sleeping and I decided to go into shut down to feel as if I was sleeping too. I did not think you would be this worried," Conner explained. "I promise I will never do this ever again...Father." 

Hank just cried even harder as Conner had somehow pulled him into a hug with Sumo snuggling up to the both of them switching off who gets the licks. The two never mentioned this ever again but sometimes Conner would let a father or dad slip through when talking to Hank making the man slightly turn not wanting to be seen smiling. But Conner knew that Hank's heart was slowly warming up again as even the drunkard would even let a simple 'son' slip through. 


End file.
